


Shinigami Stories

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Smut, maybe two shots, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: A series of one-shots about the characters in Bleach





	1. Toshiro Hitsugaya/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> You're sick so Toshiro comes to comfort you

It was too warm, everything that you touched burned against your skin and you could feel the sweat pooling against the sheets. You felt disgusting, you hadn’t been able to get out of bed to bathe today and knew that there was no way you would make it there now. 

“The fever isn’t breaking,” you heard a soft voice from the door. “She’s still over 104 and it doesn’t look like her temperature will be going down tonight.”

“Thank you.” That voice, you knew it well. “How do you feel, Y/N?”

Shushing your moans as you tried to roll onto your back, you could feel the cool hands against your forehead. “I’ve felt better Captain Ukitake.”

“May I ask, does Captain Hitsugaya know where you are?” A small sigh was the only answer he needed. “Would you like me to relay the message?”

“Please.” Toshiro was on a mission in the world of the living, you hadn’t wanted to bother him while he was working so you just stayed with squad 4.

Your captain told you to get some rest before leaving quietly, you could hear him whispering to someone in the hallway but before you could think about it more your eyes were closed and you were fast asleep.

What felt like a second later the thin sheet was being pulled over your body and a chilly hand was running down your skin. “Wha?”

“Shh,”  _ Toshiro. _ “Go back to sleep I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And there he was, the sun was shining again and you could feel the coolness of the sheets. “I thought you had another few days on your mission.”

Toshiro was lying next to you looking worried. “I did, but when Ukitake got the message to me that you were ill I had to come back.”

“I was fine, you didn’t have to cut your mission short.”

“Y/N, you had a fever over 104 for three days, that is not fine.” He always scolded when he was upset. “I was worried about you, you should have told me earlier.”

He got out of the bed, his clothes neatly laid out on the chair beside him. “I love you Toshiro, but you don’t always have to worry about me..”

“You’re my wife, of course I do.” Toshiro smiled holding out his hand and your kimono. “Now, let’s go get you cleaned up and fed a proper meal.”


	2. Shuhei Hisagi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're hiding something, and Ikkaku promises to figure out what it is and how it involves Lt. Hisagi.

You’d been training for months now, both of you getting stronger every day, but it still seemed like it would take a hundred years to get to matching even the lowest level of one of the captains. 

“All I’m saying is, it seems as though you’ve been going out looking for fights without us.” Ikkaku frowned across the desk. “In the rukongai perhaps?” 

You matched his look, trying not to make a big deal about the bandages along your arm. Squad 4 had told you to keep them on no matter what and you were starting to get agitated. “I’m not sneaking out of the seireitei to fight.”

You’d barely noticed when someone came up behind you. “What happened there?”

“She won’t tell us.” Shuhei gave a soft laugh at Ikkaku’s annoyance. “I assume you’re not as interested. But knowing Y/N I can only assume it was a good story.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” The urge to roll your eyes was too great and you knew it would only make him angrier but you couldn’t stop it. “Let it go.”

Before leaving Ikkaku promised that he would find out what you were up to no matter what. “He’s being a little dramatic don’t you think?”

“Of course I do, that’s part of his charm. I have to go back to 4, I’ll see you later.” 

Shuhei went back to his training, finding the underground area he’d been told about and starting to warm up. After about an hour he felt someone else enter the space. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

“Yeah, well Unohana did all she could for me right now.” You flexed your arm feeling how tight it was in the muscle. “You landed a pretty good hit.”

“Didn’t mean to honestly.”

You scoffed, unsheathing your sword. “You should mean to, that’s why we’re doing this right? I can’t get any better if you’re pulling back on attacks.”

Shuhei huffed, almost like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. “Should we get going then?”

“ _ Bankai! _ ”

Your shoulder was still tight from the cut, it wouldn’t heal completely for another few days but that didn’t mean you would go easy on him. Being part of squad 11 meant you had to be strong and get stronger with every fight, there was no losing except in death for the Zaraki Squad. 

Shuhei understood that, as much as he could anyway, and didn’t hold back in the training. He might not understand why but he was willing to humor you and give it his all. 

“You think you’ll tell Captain Zaraki that you reached bankai?” 

“He already knows.” You’d never had the intention to hide it from him. “He always knows.”

Both of you emerged from the training bunker still deep in conversation, not noticing that you were being watched. “You should probably go back to see Captain Unohana tomorrow.” 

“I know, and I will. At least you didn’t cut me again tonight.” Your shoulder was still screaming at you from all the movement. “This is me.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” No matter what, Shuhei was still a gentleman and made sure you got back to the barracks safely. Even though he also knew you could handle yourself flawlessly. “Sleep tight.”

With a kiss to your cheek he was gone and you were left with a smile.

Turning to enter the barracks you stopped short knowing you were caught. “I told you that I would find out.”

“Were you stalking me, Ikkaku?!” His smirk only annoyed you more and you starting chasing him. “You better hope I don’t kill you this time!”


	3. Renji Abarai/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You worry about Renji getting hurt

It was a treat, to get to wake up seeing the crimson locks laid out across the pillows. He’d slipped in silently in the middle of the night, you were sure there were cuts and bruises that you would try to take care of, but Renji would just bat your hands away pulling your body flush against his instead. 

He’d never been the type of person to tell you his feelings, he didn’t write poems or tell you how beautiful you were. But you knew. Whenever he would pick a flower and place it behind your ear, tucking the loose strands of hair as he did so or when he slung an arm around your shoulders as you walked making sure everyone knew you were together. Renji Abarai never let you go unloved, he made sure you knew it even if he couldn’t say it the way he wanted to. 

Taking the extra time watching him rest you memorized every angle of his face, the lines of his tattoos, the curve of his muscles. 

“Keep eyein’ me up that way and you might regret it.”

His eyes were still closed, he must have been able to sense it then, there was a reason he was a lieutenant after all. “With you, I could never.”

One eye opened slowly watching the smile that grew on your face as it did. “What do you say to some breakfast and a nice relaxing day together?”

Wondering why he wasn’t immediately jumping to cover your body with his, you watched as Renji pulled the blanket back showing his entire torso wrapped in bandages. 

“It’s nothing,” he grunted without waiting for you ask. “Fight broke out while I was in the world of the living, I got taken off guard. But I’m fine Y/N, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“You think you can tell me it’s nothing and not to worry, but we both know that if I came home with half my body wrapped up that you’d be out the door trying to find whoever hurt me. What makes you think I don’t feel that same anger?”

He sighed. “You knew what it was to be involved with someone like me.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t worry Renji-”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t worry, you definitely should, but you know that I’m a lieutenant of one of the thirteen court guard squads. I trained for this, I was given my badge because I was worthy of it.” 

Brushing the hair out of your face, you wanted to close your eyes and avoid it all but you knew that you couldn’t do that. “I’m just afraid of the day I wake up knowing that you’re never going to come back.”

“I’m not going to let that happen, and neither is Captain Kuchiki.”

You wouldn’t let the tears fall, you wouldn’t show him how terrified you truly were. 

“Y/N…” His hands ran down your arms trying to give you some comfort before pulling you to his chest. “I’m not trying to scare you, I just don’t want you to think that I’m always going to come home without a scratch on me.”

“Captain Kuchiki always does.”

Renji let out a short laugh. “I’m good, but I’m not that good. Let’s just try to relax today, hmm? Captain Unohana says I’ll probably be unable to fight for awhile so I need to rest.”

It was a resolution, there wasn’t even an understanding, but you were willing to leave it for now and worry about it more the next time he went off on a mission.


	4. Shuhei Hisagi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have complicated feelings for Shuhei, how will you handle them?

It was torture, watching as he walked through the barracks without so much as a glance your way. He was here on official business with his captain, you knew that, but it still hurt that he didn’t even look at you.

“Could you please just tell him already?” Ikkaku moaned next to you, still quiet enough to not embarrass you. “It’s pathetic watching your lovesick expression following him around.”

Yumichika leaned onto your desk too. “Although I have to admit that even I watch him walk around, he is very attractive after all.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” They started to argue but you just stood. “Don’t you have work to do?” 

You weren’t going to be told to stay, no one in squad 11 was forced to be in the barracks if they didn’t want to be, but you knew that no matter where you went your friends would follow you. Even if you told them you wanted to be alone.

Yumichika announced himself first, falling gracefully into the seat next to you against the tree. “It isn’t that we’re making fun of you, Ikkaku and I just hate seeing you like this.”

“If it’s causing you this much distress then maybe you need to end it. The friends with benefits thing isn’t for everyone.” Ikkaku nudged your shoulder with his giving you a place to rest your head. “We’ll be here for you, no matter what.”

“I just need to fight something. There’s some new recruits that need training right?”

Laughing Yumichika let you jump onto his back racing Ikkaku back to the barracks. Once there the three of you pulled out your zanpakto’s and started taunting some of the recruits, throwing bakuda after bakuda in between slashing at each other. Captain Zaraki encouraged this behavior, it helped train the new shinigami when his third, fourth, and fifth seats all challenged them.

Today was a little different though, Captain Muguruma was still in with Zaraki when you got back leaving his lieutenants to watch the courtyard training. You’d gotten the attention of an ambitious young guy who was not about to let a girl beat him in combat, and he was sweating trying to land a hit. There had been a few scratches you’d laid on him and a whip of your sword to his thighs, with each slash he was getting more and more frustrated growling out and launching at you.

“Shuhei!” A feminine voice called out and took your attention away from you opponent, just for a second, and it was enough to miss blocking the attack.

Crying out you felt the blood running down your arm, the cut in your shoulder throbbing already. The calls to get you to fourth were already being yelled through the barracks but you waved them off. “I’ll go myself.”

“Y/N…” 

“I’m fine Yumi.” Sheathing your zanpakto you left the courtyard without another word heading to get medical attention. “I said I’m fine Yumichika!”

The footsteps got louder as he wasn’t trying to hide his presence anymore. “It’s not Yumichika. Although, he did try to keep me there and come himself.” Shuhei smiled sadly down at you. “I wanted to make sure you got there without passing out.”

“It’s nothing.”

But he didn’t leave, only matched your step. “What’s going on Y/N? You seem pissed at me about something.” 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Your shoulder was burning with pain but you refused to show it. “I can’t be this distracted because some other girl is calling over to you. I can’t sit here and be concerned about you not looking at me, it sucks Shuhei and I just...I can’t do it anymore.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “We agreed that we didn’t want people to know…”

“I know that, which is why I’m not angry about it I just know that I’ve got to stop because I can feel myself falling for you and that’s not fair.” Ikkaku was right, you just needed to tell him everything. “The sex is  _ fantastic _ and I honestly can’t get enough of it, but you….you’re a genuinely good guy Shu and every time I see you I just feel more and more for you. But, we decided not to be open about it-”

“Then let’s be.” He shrugged looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Let’s tell everyone, because I feel the same way Y/N. I have to keep myself from looking at you when we’re on duty because if not I won’t want to look away. I want to be around you all the time but when I am I can’t show people how happy I am to be there. So let’s just be honest and actually date each other.”

The cut was still hurting, but you couldn’t barely feel it as you took in the words. “And we’re still gonna-”

“Oh we’re still having as much sex as possible, we just don’t have to sneak around about it now.” His pupils blew in lust. “Which means, when you’re all healed up I’m going to make you scream my name loud enough for everyone to know you’re mine.”

Before you knew it you were scooped into his arms and in the squad 4 barracks, his flash step obviously improved with the promise of what was to come. 

“Let me guess,” Captain Unohana cooed. “Some sort of training?”

“And there will be payback.” You said pulling aside your clothes. “I won’t be taken down by a double digit seat.” 

Shuhei rolled his eyes knowing that you were serious, but took your hand anyway.


	5. Shuhei Hisagi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhei finds you mourning the loss of your relationship.

It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, to slip away and get a few moments alone. There was always something that needed done or someone that needed help, it wasn’t always great being a seated officer. Now though, you needed to be alone.

Everything had been one bad decision followed by another. You were a soul reaper, why would you have thought a relationship with someone outside the sereitei had been a good idea to begin with?

The trees gave the perfect cover so you couldn’t be seen without someone looking for you, and the leaves would muffle the sound of your sobs. So you sat on a branch and let the tears fall.

_ Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _ How could you have been so blind? The signs had been there, it was almost like they weren’t even hiding it anymore. And you hadn’t been much better, married to the job more so than you would have been to him. You had always loved him, and only him.

But, it still hurt and you let the sobs wrack your body as you leaned against the tree for support. 

“Y/N?”  _ How did he find you? _ The voice was still far away, but you knew it was only a matter of time before he was there. “Where are you?” 

The voice should have been comforting but all you could think of was the fight you’d just run from, the one he was coming to comfort you about.

_ “Why don’t you just run back to your boyfriend, I’m sure he’d love to finally have you all to himself. Yeah, I know that he’s in love with you it was never a secret, and part of me thought that’s why you always worked. You’re never here Y/N, you stay in those walls and you spend time with your soul reaper buddies and you never have time for me. Did you think I was ok with that? That I would live the rest of our lives married to that life?” His words had hit so hard, all you could do was sit in silence. “I’m finally happy with her, and I know we were supposed to get married but I can’t. Not to you.” _

Replaying the words in your head a new wave of shock and tears ran through you, and there was almost no time to tamp the feelings down before you were found. “Y/N, what’re you doing up there?”

“Nothing.” Rubbing the shihakusho sleeves along your face quickly you rasped out the answer. “Just watching the sun set.”

The branch bounced lightly as another body joined. “This doesn’t look like nothing. What’s wrong?” 

Just hearing the pure worry in his voice you broke down again, unable to hide anything. “I found out that he was cheating on me, has been for awhile. I went home and found them together and….what am I supposed to do now Shu?”

Arms wrapped around you and suddenly you were being set down on the grass. Your fingers grasped at his clothes trying to find something to ground you, tears burning down your face. Shuhei let you cry, holding you to his chest and rubbing your back, he knew that there was no talking to you now and all he could do was be there. 

It was only moments, but it felt like hours later you were able to catch your breath and stop sobbing. “I didn’t want you to see me like this Shu, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” He laughed swiping a stray tear from your cheek. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for. Besides, I think you’ve forgotten that I’ve held your hair back while you puked up all the sake Abarai and Kira forced at you.”

The academy had been a fun time, probably too much fun, and Shuhei had been there for you through it all. “I guess I didn’t want to have to explain it all to you right now.” 

“You don’t have to.”

“You know I will eventually though.” Shuhei elbowed you gently at that knowing that what you said was true. “Wanna go get drunk?”

He laughed helping you off the ground once he’d stood. “That’s a question I never get tired of hearing.”

The bar wasn’t super crowded but there were still enough people there that you felt self-conscious about the tear stained cheeks. “Y/N! Hisagi!” 

Izuru and Rangiku were sitting in a corner waving you over, the moment they saw you though the happiness was over. Rangiku pulled you to her chest suffocating you with her boobs. “What happened?! You need to tell us so we can help you!”

“She doesn’t want to talk right now..” Shuhei poured two cups of sake. “And don’t push the issue, if Y/N doesn’t want to say then we should respect that.”

But she didn’t want to let it go and Rangiku pulled you up for air holding your face in her hands. Her eyes were full of worry, even with all of this you knew that you had great friends. “Y/N are you hurt?”

“Not physically, no.”

Shu chuckled. “You think we’d be at a bar if she was injured Rangiku?”

“Let’s just say it’s going to take awhile for me to want to leave the sereitei.”

“What would your fiance think of that?” Izuru laughed hoping that it would lighten the mood, but when you just looked to your lap he reached across the table for your hand. “I’m sorry Y/N, I only meant it as a joke. I didn’t know.”

Smiling you tried to reassure your friends that it wasn’t their fault. “No one did, it only just happened. And right now I just want to get drunk and not worry about him or his new girlfriend, so can we please just do that?”

More sake was ordered, a few more people came and joined before leaving, even Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku stayed for a drink before going to their private room as they usually did. Nothing was said about your broken relationship, if the conversation came close to it someone else diverted the topic and the rest of the night went off wonderfully. 

Eventually, the four of you were the only ones left. “C’mon Kira, I’ll take you home.” Rangiku slid her arm around the blonde’s waist his pink cheeks flushing even more. “Shuhei, get Y/N home safely alright?” 

Moving off towards the barracks you leaned into Shu more with every step. “Come on, let’s get you back to Squad 7. Iba will have my head if I leave you anywhere but your bed.” 

“Please Shuhei,” he hummed wondering what you wanted. “Don’t let me be alone tonight. I c-can’t be.” 

“Hey, no tears.” His smile made you want to cry more. You were a terrible person, an awful girlfriend, so why did you deserve someone like him? “I’ll stay if that’s what you want. I won’t make you be alone.”

Instead of Squad 7 Shuhei took you to the Squad 9 barracks lifting you into his arms as your feet started to drag. No one else was awake enough to notice that you were being taken to his room.

Shuhei set you on the edge of the bed and bent to take off your sandals and socks, as he did you leaned into him lying your head on his. “I don’t deserve you Shu.”

“What’re you talking about? Of course you do, I’m the best person someone could have in their life ya know!”

“He called you my boyfriend,” you nuzzled against him. “Said that I spent more time here with you guys than with him. I dunno if I deserve you though, you’re too good. I’m a bad person and you’re a good one.” 

Shuhei cupped your cheeks in his hands, rubbing one of his thumbs against the warm flesh. “I want you to listen to me Y/N. That asshole you were going to marry is the bad person. No good person brings another woman into his bed especially when he’s due to get married, and no bad person devotes their life to the safety of so many other people.”

“But-”

“I know you feel bad right now and that makes you feel like a bad person, we’re both drunk right now and I think we just need to sleep. Tomorrow you’ll be angry and hurt and you’ll still have us. Izuru, Rangiku, Renji….they’ll all still be here with you.”

It was hard not to sniffle at his words. “And what about you? Will you still be here?”

The softest kiss to your forehead and Shuhei tucked you into his bed. “Of course I will be.” 

Sure enough, the next morning you woke in a room you were so familiar with, but a bed you were not, feeling like the world was ending. “Shit, that was stupid.”

The door slid open quietly and you watched Shuhei enter with a tray. “I brought food.” He whispered setting it on the floor next to you. “Think you can eat?”

“Think you can hold my hair back again?” 

He helped you sit up and placed the tray on the bed between the two of you. “I just got some rice and miso, I didn’t think I could handle anything more flavorful.”

“Thank you.”

“I mean, it’s nothing much so I don’t think you-”

You took his hand effectively cutting him off. “No, I mean thank you for yesterday. For everything really. I don’t remember a lot of what happened but I know that I feel better just with you being here and that’s enough for me right now.”

“Y/N...I know that now isn't the time and maybe it’s a mistake to even bring it up, but I’m willing to wait and once you’re healed I’d like to give us a try-to take you to dinner and actually go somewhere as more than friends. It’s shitty of me to even say the morning after a breakup but-”

A laugh bubbled up and you couldn’t stop it in time, Shuhei looked hurt as you giggled but you just held onto his hand. “It’s not shitty, I mean it might be under different circumstances, in this case though I think he was right and I was here a little more because my heart wasn’t with him. If you’re willing to give me some time, I would love to go on a date with you.”

“ _ FInally, _ ” the voice startled both of you. Captain Muguruma stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. “Excuse me love birds, I’ve got to go collect my bet money from Kurotsuchi and Shinji.”

You waited a minute before he left before Shuhei threw his head back in embarrassment. “They  _ bet on us _ !”


	6. Toshiro Hitsugaya/Reader

It was always a pleasant time when you got to visit your elderly neighbor, her grandson and another girl she’d taken in had both left for the academy years ago so she was alone. Every other day you went over to have tea or bring something you’d made, the woman was still very self-sufficient but you liked knowing she was alright and looked after. 

“He’s a captain now,” she said proudly. “My grandson. He didn’t even want to join the 13 court guard squads, I always knew he would of course but he was absolutely shocked when I gave him my blessing to go.”

You had moved in to the house only a year ago, and had quickly made a friendship with the woman. She was so proud of the kids she’d raised and their standing as soul reapers. Her grandson the captain, and the other girl she’d taken in a lieutenant. 

“I would love for you to meet him, he’s actually coming for dinner tomorrow.” It was a trick, she knew she had you since you’d mentioned having no plans for the following evening. “So you’ll come?”

The old woman was devious, but with a smile you accepted the offer. Finishing your tea you helped clean up before heading home and trying to figure out how to dress.

* * *

“There’s always something going on.” Your neighbor grumbled when you arrived the following night. “The soul society has been on high alert for so long I’m surprised my grandson was able to get a night away.”

As if on cue there was a knock at the door and you watched her face light up before racing to the door as fast as she could. You saw stark white hair bowed in respect and when he stood up straight you saw how he was pulled into a tight hug, his hands resting firmly on his grandmother’s back. 

“There is someone i would like you to meet Toshiro.”

A discontented sound came from the small man. “Grandmother, don’t tell me you’re setting me up.”

“This is Y/N, she lives next door.”

An eyebrow shot up on his face. “What happened to the Koni family?”

“They moved in with their son. Y/N has lived here for about a year and visits me often.” Her smile warmed you and it was difficult not to blush at the intense gaze Toshiro was giving the both of you. “It’s like having a granddaughter.” 

Dinner went well, you asked Toshiro about what it was like being a soul reaper and got to hear stories from his childhood. After a few hours and making sure the dishes were cleaned you said your goodbyes and headed across the garden to home. 

It startled you when a knock same almost as soon as you’d changed into less formal clothes. “Oh, Captain. I’m sorry, did I forget to do something at your grandmothers?”

He gave a soft smile, his blue eyes wide and wonderful. “No, Y/N, you did more than enough.”

“Would you like to come in?”

“Unfortunately I cannot. I wanted to stop by and properly thank you for everything you’ve done for my grandmother. I’m sure you think I’m an awful grandchild for not visiting as often as I should, being a captain of the 13 court guard squads is more time consuming than it’s worth sometimes.”

You shook your head. “I never thought that, I did hope to get the chance to meet you someday but I knew with everything going on that it was probably not an option at the moment. I enjoy spending time with your grandmother, my parents and grandparents are gone so I hope you don’t mind me saying it’s nice to be able to have someone like that.”

“Not at all, I’m happy she has you.” He reached up and scratched the back of his neck. “I was wondering-hoping really-that you’d like to come visit sometime. In the sereitei I mean. I could show you around the barracks and you can see what being a soul reaper is like.”

"I would love that." With a smile he left and you knew all along why the lady next door had constantly invited you for dinner.


	7. Kensei Muguruma/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensei reflects on his relationship with you after a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written in this series so far....whoops

It had been the biggest fight of your relationship, your stubborn nature and Kensei’s set ways made for some tension but it had never gotten to this point. 

_ “Damnit Y/N!” He’d had enough of the arguing. “I’m a  _ Captain _ , I can’t just shirk my duties because you want to spend time together. It doesn’t work that way, and it never will. You knew going into this that I was going to be busy, you understood that.” _

_ “I didn’t think that I’d see you an hour a week! We live together Kensei but I’m the only one sleeping in that bed.” He rolled his eyes and you were done. “If that’s how it’s going to be then I might as well just be the only one. I’m finished with this bullshit Kensei, consider this over.” _

_ When you left the shared apartment you heard him slamming the desk in anger, but you couldn’t be bothered. You’d only gone there to tell him you were being sent on a mission for the next few days anyway, and that hadn’t even come up. _

Not that it mattered much now, you were in the world of the living taking all your anger out on the arrancars that had survived after Aizen’s defeat. It took a while and a few good beatings before you were sent back for the others to finish up. 

Captain Iba had ordered you to go to the Squad 4 barracks to get treated but you didn’t think it was that bad, so you went to your barracks instead running into Shinji on the way. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Always blunt and to the point, he saw no reason to beat around the bush. “Why are you limping around like an idiot? Kensei finally give it to you good enough you couldn’t walk I guess.” 

Even his name infuriated you right now. “Captain Muguruma and I are no longer together, I got injured on a mission is all. Excuse me.”

The water steamed from your bath and you hissed as your body made contact with it. It stung to have water on the gash like this but it was the only way you were going to be able to bathe, you knew there would be no standing for too long now. 

You barely registered the pounding on your door, assuming it was just your headache and covered your face with a warm cloth. But then you heard angry footsteps and the door slammed open. “Why the  _ fuck _ did I just have to hear from Shinji that you got injured?!”

Kensei’s face was red, he was angry but you could tell he was also keeping himself in check as to not take it out on you. “I’m under no obligation to tell another captain about my missions.”

“Don’t be smart Y/N, you didn’t even tell me you were going on a mission. I’ve been trying to find you for 2 days and when I do you’re injured.” 

“I went to your office to tell you I was going on a mission but you ended up not caring about what I had to say as usual.” His frown deepened, you’d hit a sore spot apparently. “All you did when I got there was tell me that I was being too needy and annoying, that I was supposed to let you work and maybe you forgot about this part, but I broke up with you because of that bullshit.”

“Y/N-”

You’d had enough, you couldn’t even cry. “Just get out. You can’t act like you give a shit after not caring for how long, so just leave.”

“You listen to me,” Kensei’s eyes searched yours as he knelt beside the tub. “I have shit I need to work on, none of that is your fault and I’m an idiot for making it seem that way. I’m still trying to figure out how to be back in this position again and I know that’s not an excuse but I should have asked for you to understand that instead of just yelling.”

“I really don’t want to do this right now. Can you just leave so I can go to bed?” 

His eyes widened and suddenly you were afraid. “No, get up.”

“Kensei, what the fuck?” His arms reached into the water and pulled you up. “What are you doing?”

He grabbed your kimono and wrapped it around you the best he could, you were so cold now and his skin burned against yours. “We need to get you to Isane.”

“I’m  _ fine _ , put me down.” When Kensei turned to walk out you got a glimpse of the tub you had just been sitting in and how red the water had gotten. “Wha…”

“Be quiet, you’re going to be fine Y/N you hear me?” 

His flash step was impressive, it could rival even the stealth force, another perk from his hollowfication. “Captain Muguruma-”

“Get Captain Isane!” He yelled not letting the squad member finish asking what was wrong. You were laid on a bed but barely responsive making Kensei panic, your leg was bleeding freely now and it was all he could do to yell for someone to get the captain faster.

When Isane entered the room she immediately started healing you, once the bleeding had stopped the Captain turned around. “Captain Muguruma, I am going to need to ask you to stand back. Y/N needs all the care we can give her right now. A squad member will come find you once we know she is stable.”

He wanted to argue, even opened his mouth to do so, but one look at your limp body and he stepped back. There was blood on him, your blood. It covered his arm and clothes but Kensei couldn’t feel it, only the dead weight you were in his arms.

“Keeeeenseiiiiiiii!” He had just been walking through the seireitei and ran into his lieutenants. “Kensei what happened?”

Mashiro squealed at the blood and Shuhei ran closer. “Captain, whose blood is this?” 

“Y/N.”

He didn’t offer any other explanation, just walked into the barracks and to his room. Pulling off the bloodied clothes Kensei washed the blood off of his skin, there was nothing he could do but wait. Mashiro’s voice rang through the barracks but Kensei knew that Shuhei was telling her to just leave him be, that right now their captain didn’t need anyone bothering him. 

Right now he was thankful for Hisagi and his brain. 

The sun had set completely now, Kensei stood in the barracks courtyard listening to the sounds of his squad eating dinner and laughing. His mind kept drifting to you. 

The first time he saw you. 

_ Being gone for 100 years made Kensei uncomfortable in his shihakusho. “Why can’t we just wear normal pants?” He complained pulling at the fabric. “And this stupid haori, just gets in the way of everything.” _

_ “MIss your cargo pants and tank top Muguruma”  _

_ “Yes, and I’m not afraid to say it Shinji. This uniform is impractical.” The blonde rolled his eyes. “What’s your squad like this time?”  _

_ There were only four of the same captains, some of the lower ranking squad members had worked their way up but it still made the feel of the captain’s council different. “I’m not sure yet, still feeling them out. At least I know my lieutenant isn’t a sadistic monster this time around.”  _

_ “Captain Hirako!” You jogged towards the men stopping to bow in respect. “And Captain Muguruma, excuse the interruption.” _

_ “What is it Y/N?” _

_ “The Head Captain has called a meeting with captains and lieutenants, Momo is already on her way.”  _

_ Shinji shrugged. “Guess we’d better go too Kensei. Thanks Y/N.” _

_ You smiled at the captains as they walked past. Shinji had already started walking but Kensei took a moment. “Thank you Y/N.” _

_ The sound of your name on his lips made you shiver, something that didn’t go unnoticed.  _

When he finally asked you on a date.

_ You were talking with Shuhei about the  _ Seireitei Communication _ when Kensei stepped out of his office, your laughter making him smile as the sound reached his ears. Hisagi was sitting on the corner of your desk his arms crossed as he told you something that was obviously hilarious. _

_ “Captain,” Shuhei stood. “Need something?” _

_ “Do you have that article Rangiku Matsumoto wanted published?” Shu’s face turned bright red as he said he’d been reading over it a moment ago. “Go get it then, we need to make sure it’s added before going to print.”  _

_ Shuhei shuffled off hoping that neither of you noticed how flustered he was. “Did you need something from me as well Captain?” _

_ “Actually, I was hoping to get your opinion on a personal matter. If you didn’t mind?” _

_ Your cheeks flushed now, the dusky pink somehow making you even more attractive. “What’s the question?” _

_ “Whether you prefer going out to eat, or staying in for a meal.” You sputtered for a minute trying to figure out how to answer, the nervousness obviously something that was endearing. “You see, I’ve been trying to think of a way to ask you out but I couldn’t figure out whether you would want to be taken to a restaurant somewhere or if you’d want to come over and have me cook instead.” _

_ Staying in was healthier, Kensei would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping you prefered that option, but you had a better reason. “Staying in is more intimate, don’t you think? More relaxed and easier to talk, at least I think so.” _

_ “So if I cooked tonight would you want to come have a meal with me?” _

_ A smile broke out across your face, Kensei’s way of making sure he got a straight answer. “I’d like that.” _

The first time he knew he loved you.

_ “Does it frighten you?” The first time you’d seen Kensei in his hollowfied form he worried that you weren’t going to want to see him anymore, something he never thought he’d actually  _ be _ worried about.  _

_ “Why would it?” _

_ His eyes widened in surprise and you took a few steps towards him. “Kensei, that’s part of makes you why would I be afraid of it?” _

_ “It’s a hollow.” _

_ “I understand that, but you’re still Kensei even when you put the mask on.” HIs jaw set and when you finally reached him you watched as he closed his eyes, ashamed he would have even thought such a thing.  _

_ Kensei leaned his cheek into your outstretched palm. “I love you.” _

The first time he explored your body.

_ The weather had been warm and you were lounging on the couch in one of Kensei’s tank tops that you’d stolen and a pair of shorts. He was on duty tonight so you decided to just hang out in your apartment relaxing. So when a knock echoed through the room you were instantly worried about some kind of attack. _

_ “Kensei?” Your boyfriend smiled. “What’s going on?” _

_ “Surprise! I got relieved so I figured I’d come see….is that my shirt?”  _

_ Your cheeks reddened as you realized just what it looked like to him. “Yeah...sorry you left it here the other day when you dropped something off and I just figured...I can give it back if you want?” _

_ Black clouded his eyes and Kensei’s pupils blew wide. “I have an idea of how we can get that shirt back.”  _

_ “Oh yeah?” You stepped back and Kensei followed into the room. “Like this?”  _

_ Your fingertips moved slowly over the hem of the shirt, your bicep rubbing against the exposed side of your breast. “Yeah, just like that.” _

_ Kensei tossed his haori on the floor before reaching for his belt. You could feel his reiatsu pulsing around you making your nipples harden under the fabric. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” _

_ Pulling at the fabric you got the shihakusho to fall around Kensei’s hips, you knew that your boyfriend worked out but now you could fully appreciate his efforts. “Like what you see?” _

_ “Very much.” His skin was hot when you reached out to touch him, your fingertips dragging over each well worked muscle until reaching the fabric bunched on the cut V of his pelvis. “But I don’t know if I like all of it yet.” _

_ Kensei threw you over his shoulder taking the opportunity to smack and squeeze your ass. “We’ll just have to see about that then, won’t we.” _

_ Lying your body on the futon Kensei hovered over your body holding himself up on one arm as the other pushed up his shirt exposing your chest, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses up your neck. “Kensei.”  _

_ Hooking fingers in the waistband of your shorts pulling them down your legs, the scent of your arousal made Kensei growl and before you could say anything else he was pushing your thighs open. The feeling of his tongue on your inner thigh made you moan, for how calloused and rough he was Kensei’s lips were just as soft.  _

_ His tongue circled around your swollen clit causing your hips to jerk forward, two fingers sank into your core and you cried out at the sudden feeling. Kensei worked his mouth slowly but you needed more, bucking your hips up made him moan into you the vibration pushing you closer to the edge.  _

_ “Fuck, Kensei, I’m so close. Please don’t stop.”  _

_ He sucked on the already sensitive bundle of nerves and within seconds you were writhing beneath him the pressure building higher and higher until finally you came with a scream. Kensei helped you ride out the high of your orgasm until you pulled at his hair getting him to stop. “I think I could do that all day.” _

_ “Good, because I might make you.” _

_ “Hope you don’t have any plans this week because I’ve got more to show you than just that.” His grin sent another wave of arousal through you, and he showed you  _ much _ more that night. _

And the time he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you.

_ “I’m finished with this bullshit Kensei, consider this over.” _

_ The door slammed behind you and his fists met the desk. Shuhei appeared in the doorway a moment later obviously noticing that you were leaving and Kensei was fuming. “Uh, sir, everything alright?” _

_ “No, Hisagi, it’s not.” He sat hanging his head. “I really fucked up this time.” _

_ “Is that why Y/N was running out of here?” Kensei nodded. “Can I ask what happened? Y/N and I have been friends for awhile and I might be able to help.” _

_ That made Kensei laugh. “Hisagi, I don’t think any amount of friendship you have with her is going to fix this. She just left me, there’s nothing that can be done.” _

_ “Go after her.” _

_ “What?” _

_ Shuhei shrugged. “That’s what you’re supposed to do in those stupid romance movies in the world of the living. At least she might prefer that over you sitting in your office and letting her go on the mission angry.” _

_ “Mission? What mission?” Kensei heard all about the mission to find the arrancar, and realized that was what you’d come to see him about. “When are they leaving?” _

_ “Now!” _

_ Kensei ran, flash stepping where he could and finally got to the gate only to watch it close. He’d missed his chance.  _

_ All you wanted was a few minutes to spend together before leaving but Kensei had been annoyed and just wanted to finish his work. He yelled at you, told you to leave so he could get all the paperwork done. But you had reached your breaking point, the love of his life had gotten tired of how she was being treated and had made it known. _

_ And even that had been shut down by Kensei. Now you were gone. _

_ He tossed and turned that night wondering what you were doing and how you were handling yourself. He felt out for your spirit energy so that when you walked through the gate he would be there waiting for you. But he never expected Shuhei to run into his office paler than he usually was to say that you were injured and hadn’t reported to squad 4 as instructed.  _

_ “That idiot!” Kensei yelled running to the only other place he knew you would go. Your squads barracks. “Y/N!” He yelled banging on the door, calling for you over and over until finally just throwing open the door and deciding to deal with the consequences later.  _

_ If he hadn’t been there maybe you wouldn’t have noticed the cut on your leg open back up, and then what? He never would have been able to tell you he was sorry. _

“Captain Muguruma!” He looked over at the young soul reaper. “Captain Isane sent me, Y/N is stable now.” 

Mashiro popped out of the bushes catching Kensei’s eye. “Tell HIsagi he’s in charge, I’m not to be bothered.”

When Kensei got to squad 4 he was taken to a private room. “She’s asleep, there is still much healing to do.”

“Thank you Captain.”

“Healing both physically and otherwise.” Looking sideways to her Kensei tried not to seem more affected than he already was. “She is fitful Captain Muguruma, when she wakes ease her mind and heart.”

But you didn’t wake for another day. 

When you did, you found Kensei curled up in a chair next to the bed his arms crossed and no haori in sight. You took the moment to watch his face, the crease between his eyes deeper than you’d ever seen it. His shoulders tense and solid. His breathing slow and even.

Everything about him you loved for so long, and now recently hated. 

When he started moving your heart broke all over again. Why was he even here? He’d only gone to your apartment to yell at you anyway, he wasn’t worried about you at all. Kensei Muguruma was just Captain to you now. 

“How do you feel?” He asked, eyes opening slowly. “You slept all day.”

“What’re you doing Captain?”

Kensei’s face fell at the words. “Y/N…”

“Sorry to interrupt,” the voice spoke before Kensei could try to explain himself. “Just wanted to check on my squad is all.”

Relaxing at the realization you weren’t addressing him formally Kensei stood. “Tetsuzaemon, sorry I didn’t realize you were there.”

“Captain,” You moved to sit up but felt so weak. A familiar arm reached behind your back and helped you up slowly. “Is everyone else ok?”

“I told you to come straight here when you got back, and what did you do? Went home and had a bath. Do you make a habit of defying orders often Y/N?”

You felt ashamed, all you’d wanted was to go home and cry about your heartbreak instead of taking care of yourself. “No Captain, I apologize.”

“Apology accepted. Now, I’ll leave the two of you to work this out.” 

Kensei lowered himself onto the bed once the door closed. “Y/N, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to make any of this up to you. What I said before you left...it’s inexcusable. You’re not annoying, I was annoyed I couldn’t get rid of the work and get to be with you.”

“And I suppose you’re going to tell me you don’t want me to leave too?” 

“I never want you to leave, ever again.” A breath caught in your throat and Kensei took your hand. “I want you to stay with me as long as you can, forever if we can.”

With that you came back to reality. “Please tell me you’re not asking me to marry you right now.” 

“Not unless you want me to, but it sounds like you don’t.”  _ Damn Shuhei and his dumbass romance movies.  _ “Someday though, if you want.” 

“It’s going to take a lot Kensei, you broke my heart when you said those things.” Your voice cracked as you spoke. “You’re going to really have to work to regain my trust.”

His fingers swept your tears away. “What about your heart?”

“You’ve always had that you idiot. You just need to fix it now.”

Tentatively, he covered your lips with his in a soft kiss filled with every emotion he couldn’t convey. “I will never hurt you again.”

“Good, because the next time I’ll just kick your ass instead of walking away.”

Kensei smiled, this was one of the reasons he had fallen so deeply in love with you. “That’s my girl.”


	8. Kensei Muguruma/Vizord Reader pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is an exiled captain due to hollowfication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Miss Noir, this is the wholesome part 1.

Kensei x vizard, ex captain reader

You were never going to get away from these assholes. 

“CUT IT OUT HIYORI!” Shinji screamed as the small girl kicked him repeatedly. “I SAID STOP!”

You sat at the top of a rock formation watching as the blondes bickered. They really were the most annoying things on the planet. 

“Hey.” Kensei crouched beside you obviously looking to talk with how close he was. 

“Hey yourself.”

“You’ve been hiding.” You smiled, he knew you so well. “Wanna take a walk?”

The warehouse was cramped with the nine of you there, ten when Ichigo came around. Humans couldn’t see you so it was easy to sneak out and just relax, and with Kensei everything was relaxing. The two of you had both been captains of the gotei 13, just like some of the others and had always enjoyed each others company. Even if you suffered in silence every time another woman shamelessly flirted with him wishing it was you. 

“Something wrong?” The fresh air was helping relax you and the breeze from the river felt amazing on your cheeks. “You’ve been quiet for a few days now.”

“We just haven’t had an peace and quiet for awhile. It’s hard to relax.”

His hands immediately went to your shoulders and he let out a low whistle. “I can tell.” He worked for a few minutes listening to your groans of pleasure and painful gasps when he applied more pressure. “Anything else I can do to help?” 

Kensei’s hands felt amazing on your skin, the callouses showing evidence of his dedication and hard work. You’d often wondered what they would feel like caressing the rest of your body, whether he would grip you tightly with them or barely touch you as he ran them over you. 

Closing your eyes to imagine it more you didn’t realize that he had moved and you were now sitting between his legs as he massaged your shoulders. “Your fingers are magic.” You whispered out. 

“Are they now?” Did his voice get deeper? “And what kind of magic do they do?”

His lips were on the shell of your ear as he spoke, his breath causing you to shiver, and through it all he never stopped moving his hands. “The kind that completely unravels me.” 

You’d had plenty of chances to try and move things along with Kensei, the two of you had been stuck together inside a warehouse for 100 years, and you could never bring yourself to say the words. But now he was the one pushing for more, showing you that he was willing. If you didn’t make a move now you never would. 

Turning your head you captured his lips in a gentle kiss not wanting to be too eager and freak him out. He pulled back and you thought that it had all gone to hell, but he cleared his throat. “We should go somewhere more private.” 

  
  



	9. Kensei Muguruma/Vizord Reader pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, this is where it gets smutty because I can't help myself.

_ “We should go somewhere more private.” _

Your stomach flipped in anticipation as he said it, the both of you stood and found somewhere away from where anyone else could see you. Kensei stared at you for a moment before taking a few slow steps towards you, his gloves peeling off easily. “Kensei…”

His eyes were fiery moving across your face and watching your heavy breathing. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Your back hit a wall and you realized then that he had cornered you, his arms boxing your head in as he spoke. “How long I’ve had to contain myself around you and not just kiss you right there?”

“Please.”

One hand went to your hip his thumb rubbing circles on the exposed flesh of your hip bone, the other ran through your hair pulling it lightly so you were looking up at him. It looked like he was still trying to hold back, the focus on his face obviously a strain on him. Your begging not doing much to speed things along until…

“Please, Captain.”

Kensei’s eyes widened in surprise and you could feel the twitch his cock gave to the word. His lips crashed against yours this kiss more heated and sloppy than the first one, a mess of tongues and teeth. You reached your hands up under his tank top feeling the ridges of his muscles and showing appreciation for all the workouts he did, when your fingers ran down to his hips and across the V-cut he had Kensei intensified. 

He lifted you up so your legs were wrapped around his hips, his body flush against yours. The movement flipped your skirt so it was bunched at the top of your thighs exposing your now soaking panties to him. “This all for me?” His fingers moved the rub along your covered core making you cry out at the touch. “Do you get wet just thinking about me?”

You moaned his thumb rubbing circles around your swollen clit. “Yes.”

“What do you think about?” 

His mouth worked along your jaw, it was difficult to focus. “I get off thinking it’s your fingers inside of me instead of my own.”

Ripping your panties off Kensei growled feeling the wetness properly now, his fingers rubbed along your folds spreading your arousal. “This time they will be.” He moved one of his fingers inside of you pumping slowly before adding another. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” 

He pumped his fingers adding another and you could feel the orgasm building, it didn’t take long considering how long it had been for you. “ _ Fuck _ , ah, Ken- _ sei _ !” 

“That’s it, let me feel you.” His thumb brushed against your clit and you came, biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming out. Kensei held you there with his forehead against yours letting you come down. “You ok?”

“I don’t think I can stand.” You laughed, your eyes still closed. “Good thing you’re strong.”

You wiggled a bit and Kensei set you down still holding your hips in case you stumbled, his hands were firm but you could feel the tips of his fingers running along your skin. “I wouldn’t mind holding you up a bit more.”

“Can we find somewhere a little more comfortable now? This is far from being finished.” 

* * *

The bed was soft as Kensei threw you on it, you weren’t even sure where you were but it didn’t matter. He’d picked you up and flash stepped away so quickly you couldn’t follow, it looked like a hotel maybe?

You pulled his hovering form on top of you, the crushing weight of his body only making it more intense for you and the feeling of his bulge straining against your thigh causing another wave of arousal to wash over you. 

His hands held you there, one hand cupping your head while the other grabbed at your thigh. There were still too many clothes between the two of you. “I need you.” 

“How badly?” He chuckled feeling you writhe beneath his body. “Tell me.”

Hundreds of years had passed from the first time you had realized you wanted to be with Kensei, others had seen it obviously written on your face while it seemed that Kensei himself had been oblivious. “I just need you, all of you.” 

When you opened your eyes Kensei was staring down at your face, his features much softer than you were used to and his thumb running along your cheek. “You have me.” 

Pulling his face down to yours you felt all of the emotions between the two of you that hadn’t been said, that you could finally be open about. Now that you knew this was actually happening you tore at his clothes while your lips moved against his. Kensei pushed off of you to take his shirt completely off and start working on his shoes and belt leaving you to shed your own clothes. 

The baggy cargo pants should have given it away, but seeing Kensei’s dick made you actually nervous that he wasn’t going to fit inside of you. He must have sensed your hesitation because he ran his hands up your thighs spreading them so he could get you ready for him. As his fingers pumped inside of you he kissed up your torso and latched onto your nipple sucking and running his teeth along the hardened bud. 

“If you keep doing that I’m g-gonna cum again.” Tugging on his silver locks you tried to pull him up to you. “I want you inside me.” 

“Whatever you say, Captain.” He threw the title back at you loving the way it made him feel. 

With a searing kiss Kensei pushed himself into your core stretching you in the best way possible. He went slowly making sure to not hurt you and only when you were hip to hip did he pull back for air. 

His eyes were closed as he waited for you to let him know you were ok. “I don’t know how long I’m gonna last with how tight you are.” 

Hooking one foot around his back you felt his hips start to roll, you grabbed onto his shoulders digging your fingers into his skin as he picked up the pace but still held back. Tomorrow you would be sore, but you urged him to go harder anyway crying out as he snapped his hips into you. 

Kensei flipped over so you were straddling his hips and instinctively you started rocking the friction on your clit dragging you closer and closer to the edge. His fingers dug into your thighs as you rode him faster and faster until finally your vision went white and your walls clenched around his cock making it twitch. 

He kept you moving prolonging the pleasure and when your cunt stopped pulsing with each wave of the orgasm Kensei grabbed your wrists and started pounding into you from below. Still sensitive you cried out his name over and over until he groaned and reached his own climax. 

“C’mere.” Slowly you lifted off of him and Kensei pulled you to his chest. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” This was all you had wanted, to be curled up under Kensei’s arm as he held you. “Can we not tell the others right away?”

Looking over at you he raised a pierced eyebrow in question. “You think they won’t figure it out?”

“I just want to enjoy this for awhile, without everyone else butting in.” You sighed. “But you’re right, someone is just going to see it.”

“And we smell like sex, it’s pretty obvious.” You stood from the bed. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Not turning around you answered. “To shower.”

“Not without me, you don’t.”


	10. Byakuya Kuchiki/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're home for the weekend and Byakuya offers to let you stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff honestly

It wasn’t often that you were home anymore, your senior year of university had been a daunting one and you found your weekends and breaks filled with school work rather than travelling home to see your family. 

And the one weekend you made the time they were gone. 

“What do you mean you’re out of town?” Your mother sounded sad on the other end. “I’m almost home.”

“I’m sorry, I thought your sister told you.” 

This was just great. “It’s fine. I’ll just relax.” 

Hanging up the phone you leaned back into the seat. “Y/N?” 

“Byakuya?” Your best friend growing up, Rukia Kuchiki, had an older brother who had always intimidated you and now he stood in front of you. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m on my way home from a meeting.” He sat in the seat across from you. “And what about you?”

“Well, I was going to spend time with my parents but they’ve taken a last minute trip.”

“Why don’t you stay with me?” 

Rukia and her brother had been welcoming having you over often. But Rukia was always there, this time she wasn’t. “I couldn’t impose like that.”

“You’re not imposing, I’m asking you to.” Byakuya rarely smiled, so when he did now it shocked you a bit. “Unless you’d rather stay at home alone.”

Something was different about him now, he was kinder somehow. “If you insist, I would be honored to stay with you for the weekend.”

A sleek black car was waiting at the station to pick up Byakuya and the driver took your bag as Bya opened the car door for you. “Have you spoken to Rukia recently?” 

Once the car had started moving the conversation opened back up. “I have! She seems to be doing very well in her studies.”

“She is the source of my pride.” For years Rukia had felt like her brother didn’t like her very much, to hear him speak of her like this made your heart swell. “How are you liking your university?”

You told him all about your studies and the classes you thought were interesting as the car pulled into the drive. 

The mansion was the same as you’d remembered, still too large for two people and pristine. One of the servants Byakuya kept in his service took your bags and went to place them in a guest room he had indicated you’d be sleeping in. 

“I’m going to unpack and shower, I’ll meet you for dinner.” He started up the stairs before calling over his shoulder. “I assume you remember your way around.”

_ “Ready or not, here I come!”  _

_ Rukia’s voice was muffled as she called down the hall, you’d ducked into a random room not looking at what was inside only taking the time to hide behind a bookcase that was against the wall.  _

_ Footsteps grew louder and you knew that your friend was looking through the rooms. Taking a breath you finally looked across the room finding Byakuya watching you from behind his desk. Rukia’s brother was only a few years older but it was enough to make you feel young and immature. Before you could say anything the door opened. “Have you seen Y/N, brother? We’re playing hide and seek.”  _

_ “I have not.” _

_ The door closed and you saw Byakuya smiling briefly. “Thank you.” _

_ “Go, and have fun with my sister.” _

He had been a freshman in high school then and it was the first conversation the two of you had other than hello and goodbye since the car accident. 

You smiled looking down the hall remembering all the fun nights you spent here, and how many times you’d run into Byakuya. After their parents died in a car accident it fell to his shoulders to make sure their household still ran and to keep Rukia safe. 

_ “Y/N, Rukia tells me you’re going to start university in Tokyo this fall.” _

_ “I am. It’s going to be a very different experience.” He’d finished his education in 3 years taking extra classes and accelerated studies so he could start working and provide for his sister. “But I’m excited.” _

_ Rukia started telling him about what you were going to major in and how she thought you were going to do so well. “I’m sure your parents are very proud of you for accomplishing so much already, and now this.”  _

The backyard was perfectly manicured, the cherry blossom trees lining the property. 

“I hope you like noodles.” The table was set so the two of you sat next to each other, something you’d never experienced before. Then again, you had never spent more than a few moments alone with Byakuya and here you were staying with him for the weekend. “I asked for the spice to be withheld in case you didn’t like it.” 

“That’s very thoughtful, thank you.”

After dinner he walked with you to a sitting room where the two of you caught up. 

“This is where you and Rukia used to have your sleep overs, isn’t it?” 

_ Rukia’s room was large enough for the two of you to comfortably sleep there but the den had a fire place. And a tv. And was close to the kitchen.  _

_ Really it was the best place to sneak around the house without anyone else hearing the two of you, and it was far enough away from the bedrooms that you wouldn’t be yelled at for being loud.  _

_ One night you woke up from a nightmare, it was one of the first time’s you’d slept at a house that wasn’t your own and waking up from such a dream to an unfamiliar room had scared you even more. Deciding that you needed a glass of water, you went to the kitchen and tried to calm down.  _

_ “Y/N?” You squeaked, not prepared to see anyone else this late, but Byakuya stood in the doorway rubbing at his tired eyes. “What are you doing up?” _

_ It was embarrassing, but he’d never made fun of you for anything so you didn’t feel bad telling Byakuya. “I had a nightmare.” _

_ “Me too.” He smiled kindly and told you to sit placing a steaming cup in front of you a moment later. “Tea always helps me get back to sleep.”  _

_ That was when the crush had started. _

“Yeah, we could always scream at the scary movies we watched and wouldn’t wake anyone up.” 

You phone dinged with a new message and you excused the interruption thinking it was your parents.

_ >Are you at my house right now? _ _   
_ _ >With Byakuya?! _ _   
_ __ >Y/N you need to tell him, it’s the perfect time!

“Everything alright?” His eyes looked almost worried. “You paled a bit.”

“It’s only Rukia, I guess she found out I was staying here.” 

He nodded lifting the wine glass to his lips. “I told her. I didn’t want her to find out and think we were hiding something from her.”

_ >Did you tell him? _ _   
_ _ >TELL HIM NOW _ _   
_ __ >I need you guys to finally do this so I can stop watching the lovesick look in your eyes!

Silencing your phone you chuckled nervously as Byakuya’s phone started dinging with notifications. “It seems as though my dear sister is trying to force a confession.”

You were going to kill her. 

“Tell me, are you currently seeing anyone?” The question took you off guard, you couldn’t answer except with a shake of your head. “Good.”

Before you could comprehend, his lips covered yours in a delicate kiss so soft you weren’t even sure it was happening for a moment. 

“I hope I didn’t of-” Your fingers carded through his long hair pulling his face back to yours, you felt him move his wine glass to the floor before running his hands along your sides. “I’ll take this as your confession.” 

You laughed, his hands moved to your back and Byakuya pulled you onto his lap your knees on either side of his hips. “And this is yours?” 

Soft lips left a trail of warm kisses down the column of your throat. “Better late than never.” 

You’d wanted to be with Byakuya since you were a kid. The childish crush of just wanting to sit with him turned into the teen crush of wanting to kiss him, and as you got older the feelings became more and more carnal. Rukia had known of course, she wasn’t sneaky about trying to flaunt you either. 

Prom pictures had been taken on the front stairs, Byakuya snapping photo after photo of you and your date. Tanning in your swimsuits out back, double dates picking you up there, and trying to get Byakuya to help you with anything that would require physical contact. 

And now that you were here, feeling his hand run under the hem of your shirt and his lips on yours, it was like you were about to wake up from a dream and be sent back to reality. 

“Y/N,” he pulled back to look at you. “Am I going too far?”

“No!” your smile broadened. “It’s just...you had to have known, all those years.”

Byakuya nodded once kissing you gently again. “I did. But I didn’t want to make anything awkward for you and Rukia by mentioning it.”

“So she knew how we both felt and never said anything?”

“Apparently, until now that is.” Taking in all of his features up close you couldn’t miss the glimmer in his eye. “Not to be rude, but could we talk about my sister when you’re not sitting in my lap?”

“Better shut me up then.”

With a grin he flipped so you were lying on the couch, your legs wrapped around his hips. “That is a much better idea.” 


	11. Shuhei Hisagi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have a date for White Day and run into Shuhei.

You wandered through the seireitei mindlessly, today of all days you should have stayed inside. 

It wasn’t like you to be upset like this over not having someone to celebrate with, but for some reason you just couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness. “White Day sucks.” You whined turning the corner and running straight into someone. Flower petals rained down on your shoulders, you’d ruined someone’s gift. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s my fault I- Y/N?” Shuhei Hisagi smiled down at you, his scarred and tattooed face brightening a bit. You’d gone to the academy together, though once you both had joined the 13 court guard squads it was more difficult to keep in touch. Especially with a lieutenant. “How have you been? It’s been such a long time.”

“Oh, I’ve been fine.” You tried to smile, to hide how you were really feeling in that moment. “I’m sorry for ruining your flowers, can I replace them?”

Shuhei shook his head. “No, it’s alright.”

“No, really, let me buy new ones for you. It looks like you were taking them to someone.”

His face dropped a bit and you realized that you’d said something to upset him. “Actually, I was leaving with them. I got them for someone and it turns out she’s got someone else, so I figured I’d take them to Yachiru or something like that.”

“She probably doesn’t get many gifts today, that was very sweet of you to think of her.” 

Shuhei’s cheeks darkened. “Well, don’t tell anyone, but apparently Captain Zaraki buys her a box of sweets for today. He’d probably kill anyone who knew, but she gets so excited she talks about it for a week.” 

“Well now I feel bad that I ruined the lieutenant's flowers.” The petals were all over you and in your hair.

“They look better on you anyway.” He picked a petal from your cheek and smiled. “Ah, anyway, what about you? Were you on your way to see someone?”

The question you’d been dreading. “No...I don’t have anyone. I was just going to pick something up for dinner and head home.”

“What!?” The exclamation made you jump a little bit. “No way, come with me.” 

He took your hand and started walking back towards squad 9’s barracks. Sliding open the door he gestured for you to enter first following immediately and taking off his sandals. 

“Make yourself comfortable.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but what are you doing?” You’d never seen Shuhei like this. “I’m sorry I just don’t understand.”

He seemed to realize that there hadn’t been an explanation and smiled. “I’m making you dinner.”

“Oh, ok, but why?”

“I just didn’t want you to be alone is all.” His face fell with the implication that you didn’t want to be there. “I should have made sure that was alright with you first, I’m sorry for dragging you here like this.”

_ He didn’t want you to be alone? _ It hadn’t been a very well kept secret at the academy that you’d had a crush on Shuhei for a little bit, but he was so focused on his studies and a girlfriend wouldn’t have helped that. So you pushed away your feelings and hadn’t thought about them since. Until now. “Shuhei,” his eyes met yours. “Thank you. This is wonderful.”

You followed him to the small kitchen in his quarters and watched as he pulled out ingredients and started mixing things together, talking animatedly about it all as he went. He seemed to be in his element smiling and laughing with you as he cooked. “Alright, I hope you like it.”

The small table held all of the food with no room to spare, it was more of an intimate setting than you were expecting but he was only one person so it made sense his quarters didn’t have a huge table. 

“So, tell me what you’ve been up to. You’re in squad 10 right?”

“Fourth seat.” You hadn’t moved up in the ranks the same as your other classmates, but you hadn’t really wanted to be a lieutenant or captain anyway. “I like it, Captain Hitsugaya is stern but very kind.”

You talked for a few hours, catching up and really getting to know each other again. After the sun had completely set you smiled. “I should probably get back, I have some paperwork that needs to be done. Thank you for everything tonight Shuhei, this was really great.”

His cheeks grew pink as he said goodnight and watched you leave. Shuhei had completely forgotten about Rangiku.

* * *

The next day you were delivering reports to your captain when Rangiku burst into the office going on about her date the night before. “Have you ever celebrated White Day, Captain? It’s  _ exhausting. _ ”

“I really wouldn’t know.” Was his only response. 

“What about you Y/N? Did you see anyone last night?” 

You knew the two of them were friends, but you weren’t prepared for the reaction. “Lieutenant Hisagi made me a wonderful dinner.”

“Shuhei?” You nodded. “That’s odd, I never took him for the type.”

“And what type is that Rangiku?” Captain Hitsugaya crossed his arms. 

Placing her fists onto her hips, Rangiku started shouting. “The kind of man that would go to bring someone else flowers and then give them to someone else, that’s the type!” Both of you stared at her for a moment. “Shuhei brought me flowers last night, but when he saw that someone else was with me he left. I hope you liked them Y/N.”

“Actually, we ran into each other and the flowers got destroyed.” Her tantrum seemed like out of place jealousy, you and Shuhei hadn’t even spoken about Rangiku yet here she was acting like you’d stolen him out from under her. “He found out I didn’t have a date and offered to make me dinner is all.”

“Well good, because Shuhei was my second pick for White Day.”

The captain started yelling at her for being selfish and you took the opportunity to exit the office before being dragged into the argument. Hurrying back to your quarters you ran into Izaru.

“Lieutenant Kira, I’m so sorry.” You shook your head. “I’m awfully scatterbrained lately.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Izaru smiled. “Shuhei told me about yesterday. Seems like he had a great time.”

The yelling got louder as Captain Hitsugaya tried to make his second in command see why she was being a brat. 

Cringing from the noise you saw Izaru react to the argument. “Between you and me, I’m glad Shuhei had dinner with you last night. I’m sure you know he originally wanted to ask Rangiku but he didn’t even mention her this morning when I spoke to him. Don’t let her worry you, Rangiku will get over it in a few moments.”

“I’m not certain of that.”

“Well, I am.” He placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed gently. “I think maybe you should talk to Shuhei and see what he thinks though.” 

You didn’t get the chance to see him though, the paperwork had really piled up and before you knew it the sun had set completely. “Y/N.”

“Captain, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.” 

“It’s not a problem. I wanted to thank you for your report this morning, I hadn’t gotten the chance with Lieutenant Matsumoto throwing her fit.” You looked away quickly not wanting him to see how much it had affected you. “She doesn’t always know when she’s being selfish, don’t let it bother you.”

Saying good night you decided that if the captain was leaving, you could too. It was much later than you thought so you decided to just get some rest, but when you got to your quarters there was already someone there. “Shuhei?”

Your voice startled him and he jumped a bit. “Y/N, hey!” 

“What’re you doing here?”

“I came to see you, to tell you how great of a time I had last night.” You hadn’t noticed that one hand had been kept behind his back. “Since the only ones you got yesterday ended up in your hair, I got you these.”

The bouquet of kikyous was small, but you could tell he had put some thought into which flower to bring. “I love it, thank you!”

“Also, I was wondering if - and you can say no - but if you wanted to have dinner with me again sometime. As a real date.”

Shuhei Hisagi, usually so stoic and straightlaced, looked like a scared boy asking for his first kiss. “I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of kikyous symbolisms is “The return of a friend is desired.”


	12. Byakuya Kuchiki/Reader

“Since when are the two of you friends?” You looked up at the scowling Renji, Rukia smiling widely next to you. “And what’s wrong with you?” 

“Y/N just told me some wonderful news!” Rukia jumped with excitement. “You’ll be at dinner tonight right? And Renji you’re coming too, we can’t talk about this now.” 

Other shinigami were passing the group with curious expressions as Rukia cheered.

From then on the three of them could be found together more often than not, the new found friendship with you something of speculation with some others. 

“Y/N seems to be fitting in nicely, doesn’t she Captain Kuchiki?”

His grey eyes looked over at Toshiro Hitsugaya, his face not giving any indication of his true emotions. “If you are referring to the time she spends with Rukia and Lieutenant Abarai then yes, she does.”

“Something about her has changed recently, though I can’t quite put my finger on it. It’s as though her becoming a lieutenant changed her over night. For the better of course.” 

You had only recently gotten your promotion and to everyone else you were just fitting the part. 

Byakuya made his way back to his squads barracks passing by groups of other shinigami, one group of women giggling as he passes. “Captain Kuchiki,” you held a stack of papers and bowed your head as he approached. “I hope you are having a pleasant day.”

“And the same to you lieutenant.” He barely looked, his eyes the only part that moved to see you, and he was glad to see a small smile. 

“ _ ALERT! ALERT! THERE ARE INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENANTS ARE TO COME TO THE SQUAD 1 BARRACKS IMMEDIATELY.”  _

Your eyes widened but when you looked at Byakuya his mouth was simply set in a firm line. “Deliver your paperwork and report immediately. This cannot be good news.”

With a nod you ran and made it back to squad 1 easily. “Captain, do you know what’s going on yet?” 

Shinji shook his head. “Not a clue, we’re waiting for Head Captain Kyoraku to tell us what we’re here for.”

As if on cue the head captain appeared followed by two of the stealth force members. “Thanks for coming so quickly,” he said waving to the group. “There’s been an intrusion in the seireitei but we don’t know much about it. From what we can tell it seems like hollows but they’re not of the same size. They somehow look like regular people living in the rukon district so there’s no way to know that they’re hollows or not just from sight.”

“And what about spiritual pressure?”

“The same.” The Head Captain shrugged as if he was fine with the lack of information. “The stealth force has been monitoring the areas where the attacks have occurred and there’s been a spike in activity. Now though, it seems they’re attacking.”

Each squad was given an area to cover with orders to make sure everyone was kept alive.

But everything went to hell immediately after the squads were dispersed. 

“Y/N, you take those shinigami and go to the left.” Shinji placed a hand on one of your shoulders. “And be careful, I’ll never be forgiven if you’re injured.” 

You took the squad members you were given and went off to find the intruders. 

“Captain Hirako, what do you mean you’ll never be forgiven if the lieutenant is hurt?” 

“Well that’s none of your business, now is it third seat? Now let’s go before they get away.” 

* * *

The battle went on for much longer than anyone thought it would, squad 4 was being overrun by casualties and you were sure that by the end of the day they would be taking over another barracks just to make sure everyone had room.

Byakuya fought the intruders pushing the nagging feeling to the back of his mind, now was not the time to worry. 

When the battle was finished and squad 6 had cleared their designated area, Byakuya found Renji. “Make sure any squad member with an injury is taken to Captain Kotetsu immediately, and if any intruders are still alive bring one to Captain Kurotsuchi. I’m sure he would find one of them an interesting test subject.” 

“Right. And Captain, you should probably get to the squad 4 barracks immediately. Someone saw Y/N being carried there.” 

With a nod Byakuya turned. “I trust you can handle it from here Renji?”

“Yes, sir!”

Flashstep helped him get there in record time and the moment Byakuya stepped into the barracks he saw just how chaotic it had gotten. 

“Captain Kuchiki,” the young squad member looked shocked at his arrival. “Is something wrong sir?”

He simply looked around watching as everyone ran around grabbing supplies and carrying stretchers of wounded. “Captain,” Isane Kotse called down the hallway. “She’s in here.”

The room was private and at the end of the hall, somewhere she would deserve to be. “How is she?”

“She took a beating, there’s a large cut along her right arm and another along her torso. They will heal but not without rest and time, I assume you mean to keep Y/N on bed rest?” 

Byakuya nodded. “I do.”

“Brother!” Rukia ran through the door followed by Renji. “Is Y/N alright?!” 

“I tried to keep her outside but she wouldn’t listen.” The redhead groaned. “But since we’re here, how is she?” 

He turned to face them. “She is healing under Captain Kotse, Y/N will be home tomorrow to rest.” 

For the next week you were kept in bed with servants running to get you whatever you wanted, orders straight from Captain Kuchiki. But after several days of doing nothing and feeling fine, you decided to go for a walk by your barracks to see how everyone was doing.

“Well, well.” Shinji crossed his arms. “What do you think you’re doing here? You know if he finds out I’m the one who gets in trouble right?”

“I’m just getting some air Captain, I’m not here to do work. Although, if you had any paperwork that needed my attention I could take it home with me.” 

Other squad members appeared asking how you were feeling and telling you how happy there were at your recovery. The third seat patted you on the shoulder. “How’re you feeling?”

Just as he asked Byakuya and Renji appeared behind you. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“I was just getting some air, it’s such a nice day out.” Everyone was so intimidated by Byakuya that the glares they got from Renji were comical.

“I hope you weren’t trying to give Y/N any work to do, I thought I was clear that she was not to be on any sort of duty for the next few weeks.” Byakuya stared at Shinji knowing that it was something your captain would do. 

But Shinji rolled his eyes, the third seat was looking between everyone waiting to see what happened. “We just wanted to see how she was, our third seat here does have some questions on how she handles paperwork so while you’re here Y/N if you wouldn’t mind...”

Byakuya’s gaze shifted to the intruder. “You are not to bother my wife with any questions. Is that understood?”

“WIFE?!” The third seat righted himself at the annoyed glare. “My apologies Captain Kuchiki, I was unaware. Lieutenant...Kuchiki will not be disturbed.” 

With a wave from Shinji everyone dispersed and you shook your head. “Was that necessary Byakuya?”

“If they were going to take me seriously that you were not to be disturbed then yes it did.” 

Renji scratched his neck. “Looks like that cat’s out of the bag then.” 

“It was only a matter of time, especially with this recent development.” 

“Development? What’s that mean?” Renji looked at his captain wondering what could be going on, but only Byakuya’s hand moved to cover your abdomen. “You mean...you….you’re pregnant?” 

You nodded smiling. “We only found out after the battle.”

“That explains why you’re being sent to bed so early then huh?” The redhead laughed patting you on the back.

“Renji, you will speak this to no one.” 

“Of course Captain, and anything I can do just let me know.” With a smile he was gone.

Byakuya wrapped his arm around your body lifting you into his arms easily. “And you should not be walking about just yet, let’s get you back to bed. I have the rest of the afternoon off to spend together.” 


	13. Renji Abarai/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Drabble!) You and Renji have a little fight...

You were annoyed. “Y/N, can you please just stop for a second and talk to me?” Renji called from behind, he could have easily gotten in front of you but he knew better. “Of all the things-”

Scratch that, you were  _ very _ annoyed.

Using flashstep you got out of his line of sight quickly and were finally able to relax a little bit. You felt a little bad for taking it out on him, but Renji had just been there mouthing off again and you couldn’t deal with it. 

Something needed to be done about this, and fast.

* * *

Stepping into your apartment later you found the red-head pacing along the living room floor. When he saw you Renji’s jaw tightened. “Don’t do that to me again! I was worried sick about you, first you yell at me about ice cream of all things and then run off like it’s a completely normal thing to argue about.”

“I’m sorry.” You wrapped your arms around his middle, nuzzling your face into his chest. The hard muscle there wasn’t the best pillow, but it was Renji and that was what you needed. “It was stupid and I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Hands rubbed along your arms and back as his voice calmed down. “What’s going on?” 

Counting to five in your head, you took a deep breath and pulled back. “I’m pregnant.” His eyes went wide and Renji’s jaw dropped, when he didn’t say anything you went on. “I was at squad 4, Captain Unohana confirmed it. She said it’s early and I need to take it easy and that we shouldn’t tell anyone for awhile but that everything looks good.”

“You-we-wha-baby?” The look on his face was adorable. “We’re having a baby?” 

“Yes, we’re having a baby.”

Renji jumped and whooped and swung you around in his arms. “We need so many things, we need to tell Captain Kuchiki and get you put on desk duty and I’ll have to get better food for you to eat because the junk we eat now isn’t-”

“Slow down.” His eyes looked worried, but you knew having a kid was something Renji had always wanted. “Captain Unohana said to not tell anyone-that includes Captain Kuchiki-because it’s still very early. After a month or two we can start getting things but right now can we just enjoy this together?” 

Pulling you back towards him Renji kissed you gently. “You want chocolate ice cream, don’t you?”

“So badly.”


	14. Kensei Muguruma/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your ex-boyfriend shows up to your uncle's funeral, emotions get stirred up

Jushiro Ukitake was dead, Your uncle had no children of his own and both your parents were gone as well, which left you as the head of the family now. 

He had always been so proud. Of his family, of his life, and most all, of you.

You knew they would be there when the time had come, the Captains of the 13 court guard squads were nothing if not supportive of each other. Even with the vizored captains returning you had never felt more encouraged. 

“Y/N…” Shunsui, lacking his usual straw hat and floral kimono, stood before you. His face showed the pain you both felt. “How’re you holding up?” 

The estate was bustling with activity compared to how it had been the past few days. The chores that had been neglected were getting done and the yard was getting groomed for what was about to happen. “I’m not sure, to be honest.”

You stood and walked to the edge of the pond, he let you have your space but followed behind. “That’s perfectly alright, if you’d like I’ll be here for you the entire time.”

“Thank you Uncle Shunsui.”

Before anyone else could arrive you got dressed in the new kimono you’d gotten to look presentable for the visitors. When you came back out to the yard Shunsui was talking with the first to arrive.

“Lady Ukitake.” Whoever the man was bowed lowly in respect. “Please accept our deepest condolences.”

You thanked each person that came through, Shunsui was nice enough to slip names in for you when he could. The captains you all knew but he was less than relaxed when they filtered in. Captain Unohana approached you first her smile as warm as it could get with how sad her eyes looked. She pulled you into a hug without saying anything, there was nothing she could say to heal this hurt. 

You accepted the condolences from each of them, Toshiro bringing tears to your eyes when he presented you with a small token your uncle had given him once. “It was the hair, I think. He felt connected to me somehow.” 

Soul reaper after soul reaper shared your grief, they offered shoulders to lean on and ears to hear you. But none of them gave you comfort. 

“Oh no,” Shunsui whispered under his breath getting your attention along with Captain Hirako. “Not this again.”

Shinji acted first turning on his heel and walking towards the man who’d just entered. “This isn’t the time.” 

Kensei’s eyes held yours as he pushed his friend away. “Now’s the only time.”

“Do you really think that the funeral of her only living relative, and the man who raised her, is the appropriate time?! I thought you were smarter than that.”

His head snapped around to stare at the blond. “Shut up, I’m not the one causing a scene.”

With a shrug Shinji made his way back towards you bowing. “Y/N, is there anything I can do?”

“Not at the moment. I’d rather just get this day over with if I’m being honest.”

“I can tell him to go home.” His voice lowered so Kensei wouldn’t hear. “If it’s upsetting you, I can make him leave.”

Shunsui watched for your reaction, but he knew that if you’d wanted him gone the words would have already been spoken. “Today is upsetting enough, but Kensei was still a friend of my uncle. His being here isn’t going to make anything worse.”

The silver haired man approached slowly, as if he was trying not to frighten you off, this was the first time you'd spoken properly since he came back. Gloved hands balled in fists and all the other captains watching. “Hey.”

* * *

_ “Hey!” The commotion was enough to make anyone stop, but when the man ran into your shoulder causing you to fall over you took a particular interest. “Get back here!”  _

_ Soul reapers grabbed the man while the captain knelt to help you up. “Thank you.” _

_ “Are you alright?” He asked, silver hair a bit tousled by running. “You’re not hurt are you?”  _

_ “Kensei!” Jushiro walked out of the shop smiling. “What a surprise to see you here.” _

So he’s Kensei Muguruma, Captain of squad 9.  _ You thought to yourself taking a moment to properly look at him. “They were apprehending someone.” _

_ “Yeah, we got him but not before he knocked her over. Are you sure you’re not hurt?” _

_ Jushiro took your hand in his trying to see if you were in any pain. “I’m fine, thank you Captain.” _

_ “Y/N, this is Kensei Muguruma. Y/N is my niece, she lives with me at my estate.”  _

_ “I recognize the name, you talk about her with Kyoraku and Unohana don’t you?” _

_ Jushiro smiled brightly. “I do, yes. In fact both are stopping over for dinner tonight if you’d like to join us.” _

_ “I’m on duty tonight, but thanks for the offer.” _

_ “It’ll be an open invitation then.” With a nod goodbye Kensei ran to meet up with his squad, your uncle started leading you back towards the house. “He’s very kind when he’s not working.” _

_ “I’m sure he is.” _

* * *

“Thank you for coming, it’s kind of you to do so.”

Your voice was clipped, there wasn’t much to be said to him that would be kind. He saw the unhappy look on your face and sighed. “Y/N, I truly am sorry. Jushiro...I can’t imagine-”

“No, you can’t.” The lump that had formed in your throat had to be swallowed down. “But I appreciate you trying.” 

Standing, you moved to leave but only got a few steps before a warm hand wrapped around your wrist. “Y/N, please wait.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” The tears in your eyes threatened to spill over as you finally looked at him.

* * *

_ He was a good looking man, there was no denying it. Even if he seemed gruff when he arrived Kensei had warmed quickly and was laughing along with your uncle at some story. “It was probably one of my top moments at the academy.” _

_ “I can see that,” Jushiro smiled. “I can’t say that Shunsui and I ever got into that much trouble when we were there.” _

_ You smirked. “Liar.” _

_ Kensei laughed loudly at your challenge and you couldn’t help but look over at him catching a glimpse of his mirth. “I’ll need to hear this story.” _

_ “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”  _

_ “Really?” He was playing along so you’d be more talkative, he always knew how to do that. “So the time you and Uncle Shunsui snuck into Head Captain Yamamoto’s room while he was teaching and-” _

_ Jushiro raised his hands in defeat. “Alright, alright. I see your point.” _

_ Heading to bed early since he didn’t feel well, Jushiro left you to walk Kensei out. “So what was the end of that story?” _

_ “Oh, they glued his socks together.” He laughed with you. “A simple prank but it cost them.” _

_ “I bet it did.” The night was beautiful, you’d ended up walking all the way out to gate with him. Kensei turned to face you just as he stepped off the estate grounds and the light perfectly accentuated all of him. “Listen, I had a really great time with you tonight. If I’m being honest, you’re the reason I showed up.” _

_ You couldn’t help but smile. “You mean Jushiro didn’t push you to make a visit every time he saw you?” _

_ “He did, every single time, but I also didn’t want to seem too eager. This way it looks like he wore me down until I said yes.” Neither of you spoke for a moment, just enjoyed the sunsetting. “Let me take you out, on a proper date.” _

_ “I’d like that.” _

* * *

“I don’t know either, I just need to hear  _ something _ from you.”

His pleas hit you hard, everyone had moved away to give you some privacy but you continued around the side of the house with Kensei following. “There were so many times I thought you were dead. I’d heard you were originally, but then your bodies were gone and Urahara was too so I figured you’d gone to the world of the living. But then you never reached out, you never made sure I knew you were safe and after a few years I gave up hope. You were gone for a hundred years Kensei, I don’t know what you want from me but it’s not going to be forgiveness. Not now.”

“Mama!” A little boy, looking no older than 10, ran towards you smiling, his light hair blowing back off his face. “Look what Uncle Shunsui gave to me!”

Kensei stared down at the child, his mind reeling. “You knew, this wasn’t a secret.”

“I know. I just never thought I’d see him.”

When you spoke the little boy looked up at Kensei and tilted his head. “Who’re you mister?”

* * *

_ “This is wonderful news!” Jushiro looked close to tears as he embraced you. “I simply can’t believe it, have you been to Squad 4?” _

_ “That was our next step, we wanted to make sure you knew first.” Kensei’s hand hadn’t left the small of your back, it was the first signs and he was already protective. “If you’d like, you can come with us.” _

_ Jushiro declined, saying that was your moment and he wouldn’t interfere, but you saw the look of pure joy in his eyes. “Does Shunsui know?” _

_ “I assumed you would tell him, since Retsu will know shortly.” Giving him another hug you realized just how lucky you were. “You’re going to be a wonderful grandfather.” _

* * *

“This is Captain Muguruma. He was a friend of your grandfathers.”

“Y/N…”

You held out a hand to stop him from talking. “He’s also a friend of mine. He was gone for awhile, on a mission, so you’ve never gotten to meet him before.” 

The boy was no bigger than Hisagi had been when they first met, Kensei knelt down to get eye level with him and held out his right hand. “Hey, I’m Kensei.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Captain.” 

Your son shook his hand and ran back around to the front of the house leaving the two of you alone again. “I won’t forgive you for what happened, but I know that you were just doing it to protect us. Don’t think I’m not going to be mad still, but I’m willing to let you be a part of your sons life.”

_ Now is the only time  _ he’d said earlier, and it truly was now or never. 

Leaning in Kensei kissed you, his lips covered yours in a way that told you everything he couldn’t for the last century. “I never stopped thinking about you, or missing you, or loving you. It’s always been you Y/N and I only wanted you two to be safe but I knew Jushiro and Shunsui would take care of that. I didn’t want you to get in trouble for talking to a traitor, if you had then maybe you wouldn’t be  _ Lady Ukitake. _ ” 

He said the name with a smirk. “You don’t like it? I think it suits me.”

“Well, you’re not Ukitake anymore are you?”

“You’ll remember that we never actually got married.” For the first time you smiled. “You left a month before we had decided.”

Kensei pulled you to his chest, holding you in his arms and relishing the feeling of your arms circling his waist. “We have the rest of our lives to get back to that point.”

“If I let you get that far.”

His laugh was one of the things you had missed the most. And now it was back.

  
  



	15. Shuhei Hisagi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter the Soul Society Battle Tournament with the support of your boyfriend, only to find out that you have to fight him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Emily!

“Shuehei!” Your lieutenant smiled as she waved. “How are you?”

“I’m good Momo, how have you been?” He laughed at the pair of you. “Keeping Y/N in line?”

You rolled your eyes, but Momo just giggled. “Y/N doesn’t need any help with that, she’s a wonderful part of our squad.” 

“Of course she is.” Shu crossed his arms with a smirk, he knew that you worked hard to get where you were, just like he had. “Are you guys entering the Tournament?”

“I was just telling Y/N that she should enter! I won’t but it would be fun to watch someone from squad 5 show everyone what we’re made of.” Momo had been trying to convince you all morning, even bringing you to the barracks to sign up. “What do you think Shuhei?”

“I think you should do it.” Your boyfriend smirked, he knew your abilities better than anyone else. He’d helped you train after all. “Unless you don’t think you can.”

Without saying anything you turned and signed your name officially entering the competition. Momo sighed. “How does that always work?”

“She’s too proud to refuse.”

Shuhei took your hand and headed off to the lunch he’d made for you.

* * *

The competition started in a whirlwind, Momo helped you stay calm and figured out who your next opponent was trying to help you prepare. When she walked up to you about half way through with a worried look you thought something terrible had happened. “You’re not going to like this Y/N, but the next person you’re fighting...it’s-”

“Me.” 

Shuhei, who had been sitting with you the entire time, stood and grabbed his zanpakuto. He was a sneaky little rat, every day you’d been training with him to prepare for this. “You haven’t even fought anyone yet, how are you already this far into the fighting?” 

“Did you read the rules? Lieutenants that enter are only allowed to start in the third wave of fights, that way the unseated and lower seated soul reapers can get their fights in without worry. We’re all about to start, but it’s you and me first.” He kissed you, obviously knowing this was all just in good fun. “Don’t think I’m going easy on you either.”

When it was announced who the next fighters were several people stopped what they were doing to watch. Renji, Izuru, and Rangiku standing together to watch their friend battle against his own girlfriend. 

Both of you started off just using your swords, Shuhei would wait to release Kazeshini as a last resort, but you had something to prove. “Open your wings and sing, Chomei!” The blinding light made Shu cover his eyes as your sword transformed into the jade battering ram. Shuhei narrowed his eyes at you watching as you swung the zanpakuto effortlessly sending out the strings from the insects adorning your zanpakuto and encasing Shuhei within them. 

You thought you’d won, that this was it, but when you pulled to make him fly towards you Shuhei surprised you. “Reap, Kazeshini.”

The cocoon was broken, strings flying everywhere as he swung one end of his shikai hitting your own. You hadn’t waited until they had fully hardened to make your next move. “Always full of surprises.”

“Just wait until this is over.” 

Swinging at each other you realized the difference your zanpakuto’s had, where Shuhei could keep his distance you needed to be closer, and even if you were able to try and cocoon him again he easily cut the strings and attacked with the other side. 

“MATCH, HISAGI!”

Sweat dripped from your chin as you smiled. Shuhei held a hand out to bring you closer to him for a kiss getting a cheer from the crowd. “You almost had me there.”

“I’ll just have to get better.”


	16. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "I'm not quite sure how it happened but it did". Everyone is a soul reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut with almost no plot. I'm not even sorry.

If there was ever someone who deserved to be in squad 11, it was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The man rivaled even his captain in brutality trying to fight whoever and whenever. Not surprisingly, Ichigo was his favorite target. 

It was easy to get under Ichigo’s skin though, Grimmjow knew exactly how to needle his way in so the strawberry soul reaper would have no choice but to react. 

Because you were his sister, and Grimmjow made it clear that he was willing to use you to get to Ichigo. 

“Hey there gorgeous,” the purr of his words vibrated through you as his chest rumbled against your back. “What’re you doing out here all alone?”

You really weren’t in the mood to deal with him. “Go away.”

“Oooooh, look who has claws now.”

“I said go the fuck away Grimmjow.” It may have been the wrong thing to say, to speak to him that way, you knew what he could do to you. “Just….leave me alone. Please?” 

_ Since when did you say please to him?  _ The blue haired man behind you stilled, but didn’t move. “What happened?”

“What do you care?” Turning towards him now he could see the tear stains running down your cheeks, the hurt in your eyes, the blotches on your skin. “You don’t care about me, don’t pretend that you do. We both know why you talk to me and it has nothing to actually do with me.” 

You pushed past him rushing off to a more secluded spot, one where no one would find you.

“Kurosaki!” Ichigo groaned as he heard the voice. “We need to talk.”

“Can we not fight right now Grimmjow? I’m really not in the mood.”

Grimmjow threw his head back. “What is it with you people and your depressing fucking days?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your sister, I found her crying and all pissed off. So what’s up?” Before he had found it fun to torment Ichigo, Grimmjow had actually been friendly with you, you’d graduated at the same time and even gone to the same squad before he was transferred to 11. The relationship shifted though once he realized that by talking to you, Ichigo got upset. “What the fuck happened?”

Your brother stood and for the second time today a Kurosaki pushed Grimmjow out of the way. “None of your business. Don’t ask again.”

“Well, fuck that.” 

He searched every area he could think of but you weren’t at any of them. Finally Grimmjow closed his eyes and searched for your spirit ribbon finding you on a rooftop near the west entrance to the seireitei. 

“What’re you doing all the way out there?” He asked to no one in particular. Getting to the building he stood watching you for a moment, you knew he was there but he made no move to disturb you, the sunset made it look like you were golden and glowing. “You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“You gonna leave me alone like I asked?”

“Tch. No.” You shrugged as your own answer but it didn’t stop him. Instead, Grimmjow stood next to you looking out over the streets. “I do care.”

“Since when?”

There was a bite to your tone, and part of it excited Grimmjow. “Since always idiot. Something happened when I started fucking with your brother’s head and I think it just changed how we acted together but I still cared about you.” You were the only one who had seen his softer side and even then it was once or twice. His voice dropped almost to a whisper. “You’re the only one I care about.”

The late nights training, the days off spent drinking….so many good memories. “You should really work on that you know.”

“Work on what?”

“Caring about other people. You’re part of a team.” He snorted but didn’t bite back. “Besides, it gets really annoying having to listen to you bitch about everyone else.”

“Yeah well it’s annoying watching you cry.” He looked at you, his shoulder even with the top of your head. “Tell me what happened.”

His voice was soft and it caught you off guard, it had been months since he’d spoken to you like that. “No, you’re just gonna go kill the guy.”

“So it’s a guy, I can work with that. Tell me who the asshole is and I’ll go ask him for myself.” You were trying really hard to not talk to him about whatever it was. “Don’t make me do this the hard way.”

A tear streaked down your face dripping off your chin, others followed and you found yourself being pulled to your friends chest. 

“Hey, you need to tell me what happened.”

“N-no!” Your hands gripped his shihakusho tightly keeping him rooted there with you. “I just want it to go away!”

But Grimm pulled back. “Then talk to me! It’ll help or some shit, I dunno but let me help you.”

You stood there for a moment longer, feeling one of his large hands on the back of your head holding you there while the other trailed up and down you back. 

“I was seeing someone.” Grimm’s hand stopped moving. “The last couple of months, it wasn’t serious or anything. But I went to see him this morning and he told me that he could never be with someone like me because I’m a killer and who could love that? He said that between my brother and you, that I was certainly just running around cutting people down when I got bored.”

“The fuck kind of reason is that?” The abrasive way he talked made you laugh. “No, really, he’s mad because you’re a soul reaper?”

It was that simple, but it didn’t feel like it at all. “Guess he didn’t like the fact that I could kill if I wanted to. Not that he thought about whether I would or not.”

You stood there for a moment in silence, your head still leaning on Grimmjow’s shoulder, before he pulled back and grabbed your hand. “C’mon. We’re not gonna sit here and be depressed all day.”

Before you could protest he was dragging you through the seireitei to an empty training area. “What’re we doing here?” You asked looking around.

“We’re gonna fight.” Grimmjow loved fighting, he lived for it, and you knew that he thought it was the cureall. “You’re gonna take out all your anger and whatever-the-fuck-else-emotions you have, and then you’re gonna feel better.”

It was stupid for you to be upset about this breakup. You were a soul reaper, and a good one at that, there was no reason to let one opinion from someone who didn’t understand the hard work you put into being there ruin it for you. 

Grimmjow watched you, zanpakuto in hand, you weren’t sure if fighting out all of your emotion would really work but you didn’t have any other option. 

So you swung.

And you blocked.

And you jumped.

And you screamed.

After an hour of slashing at Grimmjow and dodging his attacks you both stood facing the other, panting from the energy you’d exerted. 

His sharp teeth were on display as he grinned, the fight obviously making him happy. But you didn’t feel like fighting at him anymore and dropped your weapon. Before he could ask what you were doing you closed the distance and pulled his face down to yours. 

Grimmjow reacted immediately dropping his zanpakuto and grabbing your waist. He pulled your bodies together and you immediately knew what you were getting yourself into, you’d opened this door not knowing that you had wanted it all along whether you realized it or not.

“We-should-go-somewhere-else.” He spoke through each kiss along your jaw.

“My place is closer.” Breaking apart you each grabbed and sheathed your swords, Grimmjow grabbed you around the waist using his shunpo to get to your barracks in a matter of seconds. Opening the door you were shoved against a wall the moment it closed. 

Maybe, deep down, you’d known that you could never be with someone who wasn’t a soul reaper too. That anyone else wouldn’t have been able to understand the toll it took and the choices you had to make. 

But did it have to be Grimmjow of all people?

“Too many fuckin’ clothes.” He growled ripping your shihakusho open and pawing at your skin. 

His hands ran down to the back of your thighs lifting you easily to wrap your legs around his waist. You could feel how hard he was through both of your hakama and moaned.

“Fuck...that mouth makes the  _ best _ noises.” 

“Bedroom. Down the hall.” Grimmjow kept your legs wrapped about him and walked as quickly as he could with your lips sucking his neck. “Hurry up.”

Gripping your thighs tighter you felt the growl in his chest before you heard it. “Impatient, aren’t we?” 

Biting the soft flesh where his neck and shoulder met made Grimmjow cry out. Throwing you on to the futon you felt the rest of your shihakusho rip away from your skin and Grimm’s hands on every inch of you he could reach. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

His clothes were gone in an instant and you took in his naked form. Muscles dipping and hard in all the right spots, his hips narrow and shoulders broad, and a smirk that showed he knew how good he looked. You let your hand slip down your body feeling how wet you already were, slipping a finger inside of you caused Grimmjow’s pupils to blow wide with lust. 

“Show me what you like.” His own hand moved gripping his heavy cock and stroking slowly. “Show me what you want me to do to you.” 

Adding another finger you watched the muscles in his jaw tighten, it looked like he was trying to keep his hands to himself for the time being and you were willing to test how long he would last. Pinching one of your pert nipples you closed your eyes enjoying the feeling of your pleasure. You’d done this so many times before, cum in so many different ways and to so many different things, you knew exactly what got you off in a matter of seconds. 

You’d drag it out though, give him a show. Pumping your fingers one more time you pulled them out and slowly sucked them into your mouth, holding Grimmjow’s burning eyes the entire time. 

He broke sooner than you thought. 

Climbing over you Grimmjow licked at your lips trying to get a taste of your arousal but you were getting impatient. Hooking a leg around his waist you flipped to he was on his back and you were straddling him, he grabbed onto your thighs as you sank down onto his cock letting it stretch you slowly. 

Once you’d taken all of him you both sat, panting. “You gonna ride me or what?” He breathed out, eyes still closed. 

“Shut up.” He was about to get a huge ego boost. “You’re bigger than I’m used to let me adjust.”

The laugh caught you off guard but before you could look down his thumb was circling your clit making you gasp. Taking advantage of your open mouth Grimmjow ran two fingers along your bottom lip and you sucked them into your mouth. 

Your hips rolled slowly, needing to move from all the sensations, and you moaned around the digits. 

“That’s right kitten, make this dick yours.” His thumb brushed over the bundle of nerves with your movements making your breath hitch in your throat. Grimmjow needed to know what more to do. “Tell me what you want.” 

Letting his fingers slip out of your mouth with a pop you smiled. “Talk. Dirtiest shit you can.” 

_ That I can do _ he thought. Watching you ride him slowly was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen in his life. “When you’re done, you’re gonna suck my dick clean. Lick every drop of your cum from it.”

Your hips sped up and he grabbed onto your thighs for support. 

“You’re gonna cum again and again until you know can fuck you best. And when you think you’re done, you’ll cum again.” With every new command you tightened around him. “You’re gonna be  _ screaming  _ my name, everyone is going to know that it was me making you sound like that.” 

Grimmjow looked up at you, head thrown back and mouth open, it was pure ecstacy for you. “I-I’m so close.”

Moving back to rubbing your clit he watched your eyes clamp shut and felt your hands grab his chest for support. “ _ Fuck… _ .I wanna feel it. Cum on that dick, make it yours Y/N.” 

Something about his words (and the way he was rubbing your clit again) pushed you over the edge and you came screaming his name. You slowed down to work through the aftershocks of your orgasm and then fell forward directly onto Grimmjow’s chest. But he didn’t give you a break, just like he promised.

Still sensitive from cumming he thrust into you as hard as he could. One hand holding onto your ass and the other tangled in your hair. He was doing all the work but you could already feel another orgasm building more and more each time he pounded into your swollen cunt for what felt like forever. 

“Do it again.” His grunts in your ear were like music. “I said,  _ cum. _ ” 

And you did, without warning. “Shit, oh fuck! How…?”

“I told you, didn’t I?” The smug grin was enough to make you kiss him hard. He was arrogant, but damn if he wasn’t a good fuck too.

Climbing off of him slowly you worked your way down his body, lips and tongue running along the planes of his muscles and hip bones until finally you flattened your tongue and licked up the underside of his cock. 

He was impossibly hard, there was no way you were going to be able to take all of him in your mouth at once so you ran your tongue over every inch of him tasting your arousal with every swallow. Wrapping your hand around the base you took the tip of him into your mouth sucking lightly and getting a hiss in response. 

Grimmjow was watching your every move, he wanted to watch that pretty mouth of yours suck his dick until he couldn’t take it any longer. Reaching down he gathered your hair in his hand holding it out of the way so he didn’t miss anything and you took it as a cue to start bobbing your head. 

You started slow, still getting used to him in every way, but when you found a rhythm your movements got bolder. Twisting as you went up and squeezing as your went down, your tongue stretching out more as you took as much of him as you could without choking, and hollowing out your cheeks. The noises he made spurred you on more and more. The hand not stroking what you couldn’t fit in your mouth reached up and ran down his abs, nails dragging along the sensitive skin.

“Where do you want me to cum?” His jaw was clenched, he was getting close. 

One more agonizingly slow suck and you sat up still stroking him. “In me.”

You were on your back in a flash, arms held above your head and the feeling of pure muscle pinning you to the mattress. “You got a kink or some shit?” He breathed in the scent of your sweat, licking along your neck. 

“Just wanna feel you-” He pushed into you forcing all the air out of your lungs as he did. “We can get to my kinks later.” 

The idea of doing this again, of working through all of your fantasies, made Grimmjow moan. He’d wanted to fuck you since the day you met, the more he knew you though the less it turned into sex and more into caring for you. Now, you were here, and he never wanted to leave. 

His hips snapped towards yours before slowly pulling out and doing it again. Each gasp brought him closer to breaking, the salacious sounds making want to do nothing more than rut against you and claim you as his own. “You gonna cum again kitten?” 

You may have been kitten, but he was the one purring.

“Gonna let me hear you scream my name again?” 

Words escaped you, all you could do was nod along as he pounded into you hitting where you needed him most with every drag. “Yes, yes, yes, yes! Grimmjow,  _ don’t stop!” _

You came again silently but nails digging into his hand as he held your arms still and took him with you. 

Grimmjow’s head rested on your shoulder while he tried to catch his breath and when he looked up he saw a few tears running down your cheeks. “Hey, what’s wrong now?” He pulled out slowly and wiped at the tears kissing where each of them had run. “What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing, just never been fucked like that before.” Your tired smile made him chuckle and he laid down next to you. “Don’t get too full of yourself.”

“Too late.” 

You curled up against his chest feeling the blanket cover you both before falling asleep. 

The next morning you woke up to your door opening and Ichigo calling your name, Grimmjow was still sleeping and grumbled when you sat up suddenly. “Y/N, you in here?” 

“Don’t-!”

You held the covers up so he couldn’t see your body, but there was no mistaking that you had no clothes on, and were in bed with the blue haired asshole he despised. “What the fuck.”

“I’m not quite sure how it happened.”

“But it did!” His eyes were closed, trying not to think about it. “What happened to What’s-His-Face?”

Grimmjow grabbed another pillow to prop himself up, now fully awake from the noise. “Asshole broke up with her.” 

“Wait, is that why you were upset yesterday?” 

“You told him I was upset?” Grimmjow shrugged and stretched. “It’s fine Ichigo, I’m fine. He broke up with me for a stupid reason anyway I’m over it.”

Your brother stared at your face for a minute before crossing his arms. “Grimmjow, you wanna get some pants on so we can go pay this guy a visit?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

_ What the hell was happening? _

  
  



End file.
